


Brothers

by DesertVixen



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Brothers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Mark Vorkosigan is looking forward to Winterfair...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prinzenhasserin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinzenhasserin/gifts).



Winterfair was Mark’s favorite time to visit Barrayar.

He wasn’t the most social person, but the whirl of parties and festivities had some advantages. For one, Kareen had plenty of time to work her magic when it came to possible Barrayaran investors…and well, pretty much everyone else.

There was a wide away of delicious foods and drinks – Barrayaran cuisine and galactic flavors – for Gorge to enjoy. There were few things that Mark wouldn’t do or offer for some of Ma Kosti’s desserts, but the woman could not be lured away from Vorkosigan House.

The best thing about Winterfair was that it provided him time to spend with Miles, as he was generally home for the celebrations.

Mark had spent his entire life either trying to squeeze himself into a Miles-mold for his Jacksonian creators or trying to be as difficult as possible. He knew Miles found some of his tactics annoying – such as gaining more weight than Miles could comfortably carry on his frame. 

There was one thing that they did have in common, and that was their “take no prisoners” approach to problems. While Mark tended to confine it to business dealings (no matter how much Killer might lament missed opportunities), Miles seemed to apply it to everything except business. It was the one area in which he did not display a manic sort of brilliance.

In fact, the Vorkosigans seemed to have an almost genetic inability to make money, to profit from their dealings. But Mark was no ordinary member of the Vorkosigan family – not that the Vorkosigans really ran to “ordinary”. He assumed that the Jacksonian influence in his early years was responsible for his own careful attention to the profit motive.

Whatever the reason was, Mark could never resist the urge to needle Miles just a little about business. He had any number of ideas about ways to improve the District. It was difficult for him to really think of the District as belonging to him as well, but Mark saw so much potential for modernity there – more than Miles did. Miles tended to dig in his heels and resist too much modernity, to take suggestions as criticisms of the land that was his heritage. So Mark had to walk gently, such as his proposal to bring an Escobaran chef to Hassadar to open a restaurant, featuring Escobaran cuisine and ingredients native to the District.

This Winterfair, he was looking forward to taking Miles on a personally guided tour of his newest venture – ImpSec: The Experience. He had managed to get a few suggestions out of Miles, and he could hardly wait to see what Miles thought of his newest venture. 

He was sure Miles wouldn’t mince any words.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! It went a little more introspective than I had originally planned, but I enjoyed looking at things from Mark's POV.
> 
> And I would LOVE to see Miles' reaction to ImpSec: The Experience.
> 
> References to the end of Captain Vorpatril's Alliance.


End file.
